


while you two get along

by vaenire



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Bato (Avatar), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaenire/pseuds/vaenire
Summary: They get along//proper summary in the author notes.
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda/Kya (Avatar), Bato/Kya (Avatar), Hakoda/Kya (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	while you two get along

**Author's Note:**

> Bato is trans, he has a loving bf and gf, gets fucking railed and then Kya gets head enjoy

Bato was warm. Even though the fire had died down to coal, the heat was still the first thing he noticed when he woke up in the middle of the night. More than just the furs below and above his body on the bed, there were the two other bodies joining him. One of which was pressed flush to his back, arm loosely around his waist. He felt Hakoda’s beard ghosting against the back of his shoulder and sighed fondly, leaning back against him, and discovering more than just his firm chest. 

In his sleep, Hakoda nestled into Bato’s neck, wrapped his arm incrementally tighter around Bato’s waist, and pressed his hips just that much closer to Bato’s. Bato breathed a laugh and rolled his eyes, though the friction-- curtailed by their sleep trousers-- made something clench low in Bato’s stomach, tight like twine wrapped around a fire bow. Hakoda’s arm around his waist tightened too. 

Hakoda wasn’t wearing a shirt, Bato realized when he reached up to wrap a hand around his bicep. Bato leaned back a half inch further, pressing into his chest and earning a sleepy grunt against the top of his spine and another unconscious roll of Hakoda’s hips against his ass. 

He shouldn’t arch his back against Hakoda anymore than he has, he really shouldn’t. But it was fine, Bato reasoned, to bite his lip and close his eyes and imagine doing just that, imagine Hakoda’s beard scratching the base of his neck with just a little more intent, imagine hips rocking against him a little steadier, a little stronger. 

Hakoda sighed and turned his face into his pillow and flexed his arm in a way that indicated him waking up. Accustomed to being sandwiched between Bato and Kya, he didn’t move too much as he stretched against Bato’s back, arching his chest and curling his toes against Bato’s ankles before tensing at once when he realized his situation. He gasped against Bato’s skin and canted his hips away. 

Bato laughed under his breath, alerting Hakoda to his consciousness. “Wanna take care of that?” he asked quietly, conscientious of his volume and Kya’s even breathing. 

“Ha,” Hakoda said, “Yeah, sorry.” He nosed against Bato’s back as he started to roll onto his back. Bato grabbed his arm before he could retrieve it from Bato’s waist. 

“Not what I meant,” he said, pressing his hips back, flush against Hakoda’s. 

“Oh,” Hakoda said. “ _ Oh _ .” He pressed his chest flush to Bato’s back to lean up and press his mouth right behind Bato’s ear. “What are you suggesting, exactly?” 

Bato scoffed. “I thought you were supposed to be smart.” 

Hakoda exhaled a sharp laugh, and his hand was already inching down toward the waist of Bato’s pants. “We have to be quiet.” 

Bato nodded. Their hands traveled down Bato’s front together, and Bato bent his top leg at the knee to accommodate Hakoda’s hand slipping into his sleep pants, questing. His middle finger slid past Bato’s cock, pausing there to hum against Bato’s ear-- wordlessly commenting on how wet Bato was-- before pressing on. 

It was awkward when Hakoda pressed the first finger in, not a great angle and pretty cramped with them both on their sides and Bato’s pants still in place, thighs and clothes and everything limiting Hakoda’s maneuverability. The fur was sliding down Bato’s shoulder, too, and he pulled it back up sharply. Hakoda curled his finger as best he could, movements still sluggish from sleep. He adjusted his wrist, hampered by Bato’s pants and thighs. With a smothered grunt, he pulled the garment down to Bato’s mid thighs with his free hand, and Bato shifted his hips to push them down comfortably. 

Hakoda ran his fingertip from Bato’s hole to his cock and back, and then again with his middle and ring finger together before sliding both inside. Bato bit his lip and closed his eyes and focused on not making a sound while Hakoda turned his face into his hair, breathing in deeply while he rocked his clothed pelvis against Bato’s now bare ass and making Bato’s skin itch with witheld desire. With a sigh, Bato reached behind himself, shoving his hand down the front of Hakoda’s pants, wrapping his hand around him as Hakoda began thrusting his fingers, striving a little deeper with each motion. He opened his mouth against Bato’s throat, just grazing his teeth against the soft skin there. 

Bato bent his legs in front of himself, sighing as Hakoda pulled out his fingers, wiping them against Bato’s inner thighs as he extricated his hand from between them. He moved to the back to spread Bato’s ass from the back, his fingers grazing his opening lightly and making Bato roll his eyes. 

“Get on with it,” Bato said through gritted teeth, voice low. 

Hakoda pressed his laugh against his shoulder. “Could you…” he said, squeezing Bato’s ass lightly. 

Bato huffed a sigh as he let go of his grip on Hakoda’s cock and replaced Hakoda’s hand on his ass, spreading himself for Hakoda. He felt Hakoda fumbling with his trousers, shoving them down just far enough to free himself. 

He leaned away from Bato’s back, pressing his forehead to Bato’s shoulder blade instead to watch as he curled his hips toward Bato, With a firm grip on himself, he closed the space between them, rubbing the head of his cock along Bato’s lips, glancing past his hole frustratingly, then back again. He was doing it on purpose, rubbing back along his labia and against his cock, and Bato reached his hand previously gripping the pillow over his shoulder to get a fistful of Hakoda’s hair and pull him into a hard if awkward kiss. He bit Hakoda’s lower lip, shoving his tongue into his mouth and rocking his hips back against Hakoda insistently. 

Hakoda relented with a quiet whine, pulling against Bato’s hand in his hair to lean further into the kiss and fumbling to line his dick up properly. 

Finally he pushed in with a satisfying stretch that had Bato biting his lip-- and then continued rocking in, and ground against that sweet spot just right, earning a gasp before Bato turned his face into his pillow as he realized he’d gasped  _ aloud _ . 

“Sh, sh, shh” Hakoda breathed behind his ear, beard rasping deliciously against the delicate skin, surely leaving a light trail of beard burn, gripping Bato’s hip and pulling him back in time with his slow undulations. Every roll of Hakoda’s hips had him sliding just right, the angle absolutely perfect to make Bato’s eyes roll to the back of his head. 

A desperate sound tried escaping from Bato’s throat as Hakoda continued rocking in, half inch by half inch, letting Bato feel every little movement in and out. He swallowed the moan down stubbornly until it dissipated into a hurried exhalation against Hakoda’s lips, earning a breathed laugh in return. 

As Hakoda realized how little movement this position and friction of Bato’s thighs allowed them and decided to settle halfway inside Bato, grinding against his ass, he took his hand from Bato’s hip and sucked two fingers into his mouth before reaching between Bato’s thighs and finding his cock. Bato gasped as quietly as he could, the stimulation at once grounding him and setting him right on edge. 

Hakoda was good with his hands, but a little misguided-- open to critique, but slow to really grasp what Bato  _ meant _ when he said that the calloused edge of his finger felt best against his cock as he circled it. 

Heat curled around his stomach, and he could feel Hakoda’s movements eased bit by bit as slick spread on Bato’s thighs. 

Just as he felt the heat become more urgent, ramping up to something more, Hakoda's hips stilled. 

He grit his teeth to hold himself back from shouting out, digging his fingers into Hakoda’s forearm hard enough to teeter on painful, probably. 

Then he felt the back of a hand brush against his back, heard the little exhale Kya always made when she stretched in the morning. 

“Good morning Kya,” Hakoda said. Kya gave a yawn, muffled against Hakoda’s back. Hakoda’s hand still between Bato’s legs clasped his thigh, now, and Bato couldn’t agree with the movement more. It wasn’t that Kya would be upset at what they were doing, but it was certainly awkward. 

“What are you two up to?” she asked, her voice scratchy, but not scratchy enough to cover the amusement in it. She already knew the answer.

While Bato cleared his throat and tried to think of an answer, Hakoda beat him to it. 

“Uh, just our morning stretches.” 

Bato scoffed and slapped a hand behind himself blindly while Kya laughed at Hakoda’s crude joke. He heard the smacking sound of Kya loudly kissing Hakoda’s neck. 

“Well don’t let me interrupt,” she said. The back of her hand again brushed down Bato’s back as she ran it down Hakoda’s chest before sliding over to Bato’s hip, following Hakoda’s arm to his thighs. Self consciously, Bato spread his legs and let her venture further, running the tip of one finger from his cock to where Hakoda was still inside him, slow and persistent. “You really have him going, huh?” she said against Hakoda’s neck, earning a breathy laugh from Hakoda. 

Having her hand on him reignited the fire in his belly that had been momentarily suffocated-- she was good with her hands and knew exactly how Bato liked to be touched. But Hakoda wasn’t moving yet, and he needed that friction. He arched his back, pressing back against Hakoda’s hips.

“Hakoda,” he said, “ _ please _ .” 

With a sound akin to a whimper, Hakoda tightened his grip on Bato’s inner thigh and thrust against him, and Kya focused in on circling her middle finger around Bato’s cock-- more focused than Hakoda had been, dragging the side of her finger pad over the sensitive underside, intermittently dragging it down to his entrance to spread his slick around. 

“Did you guys use any oil, or is that just how wet he is for you?” he heard Kya ask Hakoda, who groaned and thrust particularly hard against Bato’s ass. Now that Kya was up and there was no real need to stay quiet, Bato let the sharp moan escape him as Hakoda pulled out again only to thrust back in just as hard. Kya rubbed his cock hard and fast for a few seconds, causing his hips to thrash erratically between chasing the friction of her hand and the pressure of Hakoda’s dick. Then she slowed her pace once again, her touch soft and yielding, just a tease. A groan escaped him.

The heat was licked up into his ribs and made his skin itch with sweat on his chest and neck.

“Mmm, he’s tight, isn’t he?” Kya said into Hakoda’s jaw. Hakoda whimpered, his hips stuttering against Bato now. He was close, too. Her fingertip, calloused from needlework, zoned in on the hood of his cock, rubbing harder as Hakoda’s thrusts became shorter and harder, hand on Bato’s hip tightening. 

At the same time, Bato felt tension coiling in his own limbs-- without having a sleeping Kya to keep him quiet, an unintentional and strangled moan escaped him. Hakoda’s hand slipped from his hip, his arm encircling Bato’s chest and pulling them closer than before, his back flush to Hakoda’s chest and his mouth planted more firmly against the soft skin behind his ear so each of his whimpers and groans were unmissable as he rutted against Bato’s ass. Bato arched his back, friction between their skin highlighting the trail of hair down Hakoda’s chest and stomach. Hakoda bit the lobe of his ear as he rocked back against him, Kya’s touch becoming more firm even as she circled more broadly. 

Bato turned his face into the pillow, mouth open and eyes rolling back as he felt his body tensing, the force of Hakoda’s hips making him roll forward slightly, his world narrowing on the friction of Hakoda and Kya around and inside him. Hakoda was groaning into his ear with each thrust, and with a swoop of his chest Bato realized Kya was still talking into Hakoda’s ear in a low voice, and Bato could only imagine what obscene things she was saying to him to make him moan like that. 

He was reaching the cusp of orgasm when Kya switched her movements again, throwing him back from the edge. He whined sharply even as Hakoda clutched him closer, hitting just perfectly inside. Bato reached down impatiently, aiming to take over for Kya, but Kya pushed his hand away sharply. 

“I’ll get you there, don’t worry,” she purred. “He’s so hard, Hakoda,” she said, raising her voice from how she’d previously been talking to Hakoda, ghosting her finger over the top of Bato. 

Bato let out a strangled groan into the pillow, and Kya laughed. 

Hakoda was panting against his neck now, and Kya flicked the slightest bit of nail against Bato and brought him right back to the toes curling precipice like only Kya knew how to-- and his body went rigid involuntarily as he stayed right on the edge, waiting with baited breath for something to finally push him over. 

“ _ Shit _ ,” Hakoda breathed into his skin. 

Bato felt the tension in his body ratcheting up with each motion of Kya’s hand, each rock of Hakoda’s hips, until the heat was too much. With a gasp stolen from his lungs, Bato curled forward, hindered only by Kya and Hakoda’s arms wrapped around him as an orgasm ripped through him. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Hakoda growled into his throat, and neither his hips nor Kya’s hand slowed for an instant as Bato’s limbs convulsed through his climax, already building toward another. He was still spasming around Hakoda, his motions becoming that much more fluid, and Bato could already feel his knees numbing a touch as his second orgasm neared. Bato had a quarter of a mind to shove Hakoda off, roll onto his back and let him really give it to him-- but it would take too long for Hakoda to find an angle to match what he had now. 

Bato reached behind himself, gripping Hakoda’s ass firmly, fingers brushing Ky’s night shirt. When he pulled Hakoda even more flush against him, he earned a laugh from her and a throaty groan from him. Hakoda’s hand on Bato’s chest slid to one side, cupping a pec as he ground into him, and Bato felt the second peak coming on as Hakoda thumbed blindly at a nipple. 

He was surprised by the groan from deep in his chest he let out as he rolled into his second orgasm, convulsing in his lovers’ grip. 

“Sh-shit,” Hakoda said, his hips stuttering against Bato as his punctuated moans turned to rapid panting, hot against his throat before Hakoda went slack against his back. 

Sighing, Bato rubbed his hand over Hakoda’s ass before settling it somewhere between Hakoda’s arm on Bato’s chest and Kya’s now around his waist, basking in the pleasure coursing through his arms and legs with his heartbeat. 

“I feel like I’m owed something here,” Kya said after several moments of satisfied silence. Hakoda laughed against Bato’s shoulder, readjusting and pulling out of Bato. 

“You might have to give me some time,” Hakoda said, shimmying until he could lay on his back between their bodies, sweaty skin on skin, and Bato turned over toward him to avoid being elbowed in the back. He rested his hand on Hakoda’s chest, ignoring the slickness between his legs for the moment. 

Kya’s head lay next to Hakoda’s on the pillow, her hand inching over his chest and Bato’s hand. “Or I could let you catch your breath and see what you can do for me.”

Hakoda laughed again, a pitch higher with surprise. 

Bato could see where this was going and didn’t need to see how it got there, so he rolled off the furs with a sigh, holding his trousers as he went for a quick piss. 

When he came back he found the other two still in bed-- Kya on her back now and the furs pushed off their bodies as Hakoda pulled her trousers off over her ankles before she spread her thighs with a laugh, adjusting her plaited hair on the pillow beside her head. Bato paused in the threshold, taking in the image of her smooth thighs and the way Hakoda dragged his mouth and beard over the soft skin as he positioned himself between them. She was reaching for his hair as soon as he was within reach, wrapping the strands between her fingers and pulling it taut. 

He curled his arms around the back of her legs, splaying his hands on her hips, and then he disappeared between her legs on Kya’s sigh as she rolled her hips to meet him. She rolled her head to the side and smiled at Bato where he stood watching. She beckoned him over with a coy smile and one finger, and Bato was crawling into bed next to her in an instant, under the arm not attached to the hand in Hakoda’s hair. 

Laying back down, he could feel the relaxation seep back into his muscles from his orgasm, and he tucked his cheek against Kya’s shoulder to bask in it and watch Hakoda. His eyes were shut as he focused on what he was doing-- which appeared to be licking slowly and firmly between Kya’s lips, teasing her clit for all of a second before moving down again. Kya’s hips pitched upward as Hakoda closed his lips against her, her hand tightening in his hair even further. 

Bato reached his arm across her stomach, landing on Hakoda’s hand on her hip incidentally, feeling his tiredness pulling his eyes shut even as he felt Kya’s body arching against him and heard the wet sounds of Hakoda’s mouth. 

He was startled then when Kya turned her face against his, nosing at his cheek and letting out a soft moan. “Mmm, Hakoda,” she said, soft and in sharp contrast to the way she was grinding against his face and pulling his hair. Bato watched through hooded eyes as Kya put one of her legs over Hakoda’s shoulder, bending her other knee to plant her foot on the fur and gain leverage to thrust up with another moan against Bato’s cheek. 

He pressed his mouth to hers still open on a moan, and then her jaw, trailing to her neck until he could rest his head sleepily on her chest again.

Hakoda’s hands clasped on her hips then, holding them down and eliciting a surprised groan from her as he redoubled his efforts before pulling off her with a  _ smack _ and a scandalized groan from her. He turned his face into her thigh, kissing along the crease as her hips struggled against his hands keeping them firmly on the furs. 

Sleepily, Bato reached out to run his hand through the hair at the back of Hakoda’s head, feeling 

the smooth strands between his fingers in lethargic enchantment. Hakoda leaned into Bato’s touch as he redoubled his attention on Kya, running his lips over hers, leaning up to suck her clit into his mouth for a few seconds before moving away again. Bato’s mouth watered to see his glistening lips when he pulled away for a moment to breathe. 

He felt the muscles of Kya’s leg twitch under his hand, evidently caught between spreading her thighs wider or closing them around Hakoda’s head. Hakoda caught the movement too and pulled one of his hands from her hips to grip her knee and push the leg not already over his shoulder against the bed, smiling up at her as he kissed her inner thighs once more before diving back in, bobbing his head enthusiastically. Kya arched the best she could with a drawn out groan, body undulating. He felt the urge to pull on his hair still between his fingers, aching between his legs again just watching. 

Kya nosed against Bato’s hair, and she swallowed his gasp when he turned to her and she kissed him, distracting him from his previous thoughts. It was open mouthed and desperate in the way that made her a little mean-- she bit his lip and ran her tongue over it, hand not in Hakoda’s hair finding the back of Bato’s head and pulling him in closer. 

He let himself be pulled in as close as she could, closing his eyes into the kiss and letting the slick slide of their lips preoccupy him, eyes slipping shut. She was moaning against him, her mouth becoming slacker with each soft sound from her throat until she was whining almost continuously, broken by punctuating gasps. Bato left Hakoda’s hair in favor of cupping her cheek, tilting his head to deepen the kiss further. 

Her orgasm had her arching off the furs, probably digging her heel into Hakoda’s back, and panting into Bato’s mouth, hand clenched in his hair and keeping him right there. Bato glanced at Hakoda in his peripheral and the man was still going, bobbing his head incrementally slower until she was pulling at his hair sharply, too sensitive for any more. He pulled away, letting her legs go before wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand in a way that made Bato shiver. He had  _ just _ finished and did not need to get going again. He was  _ tired _ , but he couldn’t deny he was turned back on-- and he was pretty certain Hakoda was too. 

But Kya was wrapping an arm around Bato’s shoulders, encouraging him to lay his head back down on her chest, and Hakoda was crawling up to her other side. Bato watched from his place nestled into Kya’s neck as his hand slid up her body, over her hip and belly to settle on her ribs. 

“Good  _ night _ , you two,” Kya said with an air of exasperation and amusement. Bato laughed and kissed her shoulder, reaching out to pull the furs over their bodies before he set his hand over Hakoda’s. 

“Night,” he agreed. 


End file.
